


Memento Mori, Ryoji Mochizuki

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:18:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was never meant to live. I was never meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori, Ryoji Mochizuki

I'll stand in the light of the full moon.  
The silver strands emitting from the glowing orb tangle around my body as the shadows reach out, grabbing and snatching at the life I once had and the life I now own.  
I was never meant to live. I was never meant to be. I remember it all now.

The thirteenth arcana. Death.  
All I do is bring pain, suffering, anguish. I am a being that no one should know or be acquainted with.

Yet, he was acquainted with me.  
He made me the 'person' I am. But I am not human, I now know I was never human. Never Ryoji Mochizuki.  
I am a lie.  
I am a monster.

I am the harbinger of The Fall. The end of humanity. The end everything.  
There is a way for me to stop everyone's suffering. But he is the only one who can do it.  
He must kill me. That's the only way. I just hope he has the will to do this. I have to remember everything has to die. Even me.

Memento Mori, Ryoji Mochizuki.  
Memento Mori.


End file.
